Our Little Secret
by YamiBaki
Summary: "Let us indulge in this addicting feeling of pure pleasure again tonight my pharaoh..." I try not to shiver, failing miserably as I lean back against his chest. He begins to kiss down my neck, as a soft moan escaped my lips, my hands reaching up to cover his as he leans back, taking my body with him while his hands start to roam. "This will be our little secret,


It was an accident.

The fact that we met up night after night, simply to enjoy each other's company, was something that would shame me if anyone found out.

The thief and the pharaoh, sworn enemies, were secret lovers. By day they fought, the thief threatening the pharaoh's life in front of others, sending such venomous words to him, as he sat at his throne. But by night, they indulged in forbidden pleasures, enjoying each second that they spent simply tasting, smelling, feeling, hearing and seeing the other.

Hidden from the eyes of those not only the in palace, but the whole of upper and lower Egypt as well.

He had snuck into my chambers one night, as I had returned from my bath. Skin still damp, hair still wet with the scent of the sweetest desert flower lingering on my body. I had been outraged, as was ready to call for the guards, to grab the spear I had hanging up near my bed, until he made a quick grab for me. Pressed to the bed I sent him a glare, as he smirked down at me, his eyes clouded with nothing but hate and intrigue.

"What a predicament my pharaoh," he had said, letting out a dark chuckle. "Seeing you vulnerable after a bath, you look so pathetic. You try to appear so strong and perfect in front of others, but here you are, looking useless and as vulnerable as a woman." Leaning in, he began to sniff my hair, something that confused me greatly, for I had no idea that he was that sort of man. Leaning back, he stared into my eyes with his own and began to chuckle. "You smell like one as well, I wonder..." He leaned in once more, blowing into my ear as I struggled against him. "Do you act like one between the sheets?"

That night brought me great shame, as well as the greatest pleasure I've ever felt in all my years of life.

Since then, night after night, Akefia would appear. He'd enter my room after my bath, and the two of us would indulge ourselves in the forbidden pleasure that we know would be the death of us one day.

His hands, travelling down my body, the way he smiled and the kisses we shared.

They were not out of love, they were only of lust.

He would arrive, night after night without fail. He would always be the one to initiate it, and I'd let him. I do not know why, but I ended up giving in to that sweet, forbidden act. I allowed it to surround me, to cover me as this thief continued it. I should stop, I should not continue it any longer. But I know that although I think this way, I won't be able to stop it.

I'm too addicted to the way he says my name.

His kisses, his touch, his voice when he grunts and moans. They all cause me to wait for him, so that we may continue night after night.

This should not be allowed to happen, yet I give him permission, permission to enter my chambers when the sun God Ra is down for the day. I allow him to spend the night with me, to embrace me with his arms after the act, to allow his lips to place poisonous kisses on my skin. I allow him to trap me with his words, with his touch, so much that seeing him during the day only makes me feel weak. I allow all of this, and take the pain that always fills within my chest when I awake in the morning, knowing his arms won't be around me and his presence had long since gone.

He sends me a smile when we meet during the day, his eyes no longer gleaming with hatred. Instead they sparkle with hidden dominance, as he places a finger to his lips. This action only confuses those around us, but I know exactly what he is trying to tell me.

This is a secret between the two of us, this forbidden act is for the two of us to indulge in and enjoy.

Sitting upon my bed, I wait for him, knowing that everyone in the palace assumes that I am fast asleep. "Another night together, my pharaoh?" He whispers, walking towards the bad. Even with my back to him, I can tell he is smirking. The bed begins to sink, as he slithers his way towards me slowly, like a snake making its way towards it pray with intentions to feast. His hands wrap themselves around my body, as his lips near my ear. "Let us indulge in this addicting feeling of pure pleasure again tonight my pharaoh..." I try not to shiver, failing miserably as I lean back against his chest. He begins to kiss down my neck, as a soft moan escaped my lips, my hands reaching up to cover his as he leans back, taking my body with him while his hands start to roam.

"This will be our little secret, won't it, my pharaoh?"


End file.
